According to the IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN) standard, a wireless client device can obtain a neighbor report from the access point to which it is associated. The neighbor report is a listing of the neighbor access points to which the client device can roam. The client device uses the neighbor report to select which access point it should roam to based on various criteria, including signal strength with respect to the access point it is currently associated to, access point traffic load, missing beacon, missing acknowledgement, high number of re-transmissions, low date rate from access point, etc.
When a client device moves around a region served by multiple access points, the ability to seamlessly roam from one access point to another access point is important to maintain a high quality of service to the client device.